


Hangga't ako'y humihinga

by CFlolia



Series: Hangga't ako'y humihinga, a PH Historical Zombie AU [1]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna | General Luna (2015) RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFlolia/pseuds/CFlolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around the year 1895, a virus struck the entire world. The Philippines, who's at its alarming revolutionary state, were caught as well into the epidemic. People turned into man-eating monsters, turning them against their own kind. </p><p>But what else is new..?</p><p>[ DISCLAIMER: This is just a work of fiction. Any real similar (historical) events or records may or may not have been actual references to the storyline. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangga't ako'y humihinga

It was the first early months of the year. The midnight air was cold. Breezy. In a nipa hut secluded from the haunting eyes of the Spanish enemies were the collected men and women of the revolutionary group... _the Katipunan._ Even factions all over Luzon had their representatives gathered in a single location in Manila. All to break news of...

 

"Nagpulong tayo ngayong araw na ito, para muling piliin ang mga pinuno ng ating kilusan," Bonifacio proclaimed these in front of their people.

 

Needless to say, amongst them was Roman Basa. A slightly rounded man with a teardrop face. His eyes were small and as if too close to each other, and there's hardly even any hair on the top of his head...save for a few reserves camping at the side. His features were almost opposite as that of Bonifacio, who was more thinner. Yet he looked like he carried tons of sacks heavier than the current Supremo. Bonifacio's cheekbones were prominent, and eyes larger but sharp, sunken around dark circles. These dim optics of his then blared towards the round figure of Basa emerging from the crowd.

 

"At anong ibig sabihin naman nito, Maypagasa?" Basa was loud and bold, furious at the question of his authority, "Pinayagan ba kita gawin mo 'to?" He was like roaring thunder. Silence instilled to the rest, _and d_ _ogs barked restlessly into the night.._  


But Bonifacio retorted.

"Supremo ka nga, pero hindi na kailangan mamaalam galing sayo. Wala ka nang kuwenta mamuno ng kilusang ito, _Liwanang_ ," he said frankly. Fearless, even to the fact the other was about to hurl at him.

 

 

"Aba, iyang kapal ng pag--" A raise of his hand, but Basa held back himself a split second sharp. Feet returned rooted to the ground...yet his face was _furious_. Eyes were bloodshot and glaring. "Wala kang karapatan magtayo ng halalan sa kilusang ito! Ikaw pa naman," the Supremo scoffed, then lips pulled to a condescending smile as he knew...he knew he had a ball of dirt to throw at him, "--isang kupal na basta lang gumagasta ng salapi ng Katipunan!"

"Supremo, walang galang nalang ho!" Jacinto pushed himself to the scene, in defense to Bonifacio, "Para naman sa mga kapatid natin ang pinamigay ni Maypagasa kaya--""Tumahimik ka Pingkian!" Basa was already screeching his lungs out, "Ni hindi nga muna dumadaan sakin bago niya gawin yun!"

 

"Nagmamalasakit lang si kuya, kang GAGO ka." Jacinto lost restraint, followed by the air of disbelief from some people towards his attitude to their "leader". Dang, how sharp his words were. "Ikaw ba, magagawa mo na tulungan ang mga kapatid natin na nangangailangan?" and he wasn't even finished, "Uunahin mo pa ba ang sarili sa kayamanan ng kilusan kaysa sa ikabubuti ng bawat isa satin?"

Whispers stirred amongst the rest. There were nods, there were shaking of heads-- but most of their gazes were directed to their Supreme leader."Ako--- AKO ang nagdala ng mga kababaihan sa Katipunan!" Basa protested. He did something. He had done something for the Katipunan, but why do these ungrateful fucks are giving him these faces?! "Kung hindi dahil sa akin, wala sila rito!""Hindi dahilan na--" Jacinto was about to spit back, but Bonifacio cupped a palm on his shoulder, signaling him to stop.

 

"Oo, inaamin ko na ako ay namigay ng mga salapi sa ating mga kababayan, ngunit sila ay may matinding pangangailangan," the fiscal started once more, "Pero kung ito ay idadaan sayo ay baka pa ipagkait mo pa sa kanila kahit man ang munting tulong sa ating kilusan," Bonifacio's eyes narroweed with malice, "Hindi ba matagal na gawain mo na iyon kahit noong huling taon pa lamang?" 

 

Basa was silenced.

 

But in his face were filled with scorn to the other.

 

"Mga kapatid," Bonifacio then continued, looking up to the masses now, "Hahayaan nalang ba natin na manatiling ganito ang pamamalakad ng ating kilusan?"

And an air of agreement rose from the crowd. Most...of it. There were the undecided, the unsure. However, with Basa's awful display of behaviour right before them, their favour would most likely turn to Bonifacio instead."Sa mga sumasangayon na ibaba si Liwanag sa puwesto bilang Supremo ng ating kilusan, itaas ang mga kam--" _AWOOOOO_ _ooOOOOOO---_  


 

  
_AW_ _****A****_ _ ** **WOOOOOOOOOOOO****_ _ **OOOOOO!!!**_  


 

Crudely interrupted by their guard dogs, most heads turned in direction to the haunting howls. "Kanina pa sila nag-iingay sa labas a..." Procopio pointed out, taking a step as if intended to volunteer checking outside. But a few men already rushed ahead. The people held their pause, waiting for the next event to unfold.

...Which so followed by a quick whine of a canine dying.

 

...Bullets firing.

...A man, yelling for rescue.And then, an incomprehensive noise. A choked gurgle, mixed with low, scaring moans from beyond the grave.This signalled the warriors to grab their guns and blades as an immediate instinct. The aides were ushered to one corner, defended by the armed men and women. They can still hear the gunshots from outside, but it lessened as another cry of death bursted into the air.

 

"O dios ko po!" Exclaimed one young lady who was looking out the window. This turned eyes to see what she was pointing at.

The Katipuneros outside were there, but only one stood his ground now. Brave, yet shaking.And the two others... The two who were dead on the ground, were chomped to their bones, like feasted lechon. But this was feast where men were served to men...which were now like hungry dogs eating their own kind. Killing them...

 

Like ravenous beasts, these feasting men looked like monsters. Some even have bullets to their hearts, yet they walked as if they craved for something that death itself can't stop them.

 

...

...It was horrifying. _There's an entire wave_ _of them._ "Puta, ano iyang mga yan?!""Mierde-- Mukhang pinalibutan tayo!""Pingkian," Bonifacio pulled Jacinto's attention. By then, the latter can tell that the fiscal was asking him for his take on this.

 

"Bigyan natin ng oras ang mga iba para makatakas," the boy quickly placed his thought, "Hindi ko alam kung ano ang katapat natin ngayon, pero hindi natin dapat hayaang ipahamak ang ating mga iba nating kasamahan. Lalo na ang mga kababaihan--"

 

"Sigurado ka na gusto niyo maghiwalayan sa sitwasyon na to?!" Suddenly intruded by Basa as he heard them, "Nakita niyo ba ang itsura ng mga halimaw na yon?!"

"Pwede ba, Liwanag, wag muna--""Hindi na natin kaya mag-ubos pa ng oras," Sakay joined in, "Ibigay na ang mga utos sa mga sundalo natin, kundi sila-sila na ang gagawa ng kanilang mga gawain at lalo pa tayo magkakagulo." _Gunshots_ _began_ _to_ _rattle_ _the_ _air._  


 

"Hoy! Huwag kayo magsayang ng mga bala!" Jacinto shouted, and cursed under his breath as he saw shots making damage to the moving monsters, yet none was taking them down. Like _FUCK._  What are these things supposed to be and why aren't they dying?! Jacinto then quickly turned to Bonifacio, "Ano na, kuya?!"

 

Bonifacio was debating on his decision, giving the younger a frowning stare. To keep everyone in one group, as Basa had hinted, or split to give way for others to safety, as Jacinto suggested? They're not sure what they're up against, or what was beyond those crowd of monsters gaining up on them to just go and make path for the others to escape (more of a reason why he should listen to what Basa had to say). What if there's more of them out there?

 

_They have to face whatever consequences their choices had to bring._

 

...Finally, he decided.

 

"Unahin na natin ang kaligtasan ng mga kababaihan," and he glanced over his brother, Procopio, "Pisaw! Tawagin mo si Mainam para pag-isahin ang mga tauhan natin--

 

\--Gagawa tayo ng daan para ang iba makatakas!"


End file.
